True Love
by freedomforlive
Summary: The story begins where Derek asks Addison if she will accompany him to the prom which is organized for the niece of Dr. Webber at the hospital. But things with Derek and Addison turn out different in here and Meredith is only a side issue (she is in a relationship with Finn).
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys!_

 _Because this is my first story ever and English is not my native language I ask you not to be too strict with me._

 _I'm a really big fan of Grey's Anatomy but I prefer Derek and Addison as a couple which means that the focus of the following story is the relationship between the two._

 _The story begins where Derek asks Addison out to the prom._

 _I hope you enjoy it! I don't own anything!_

"Addison… are you going to the prom with me?" Derek asks his wife as they stand in front of the OP-Schedule with a smile that is anything but the "McDreamy-Smile", this is the "Addison-Smile". Addison knows the smile because from the first moment she met Derek at med school she fell in love with this smile and even today it makes her feel soft. Just his smile makes her smile widely and she says to Derek "I would love to!"

After he kissed her on the cheek they go separate ways so they can get their work done quickly, since they still have to go to the trailer to dress up for the evening.

After a couple of hours they meet each other in the lobby to drive together to the trailer.

As soon as Derek gets dressed in his tux, Addison asks him to wait outside because she wants to surprise her husband.

A three-quarters of an hour later, Addison is dressed up and makes her way out of the trailer to her waiting husband but he sits with his back toward her on one of the chairs so Addison has to clear her throat to get his attention.

When Derek turns around he can hardly believe his eyes. Even though it was dark getting outside he could recognize her very well by the light which appeared from the trailer to the outside. There she stood, the woman whom he was entitled to call his wife in a long, red, charming dress. With her beautiful red hair open she has a slight smile on her lips and a sparkle in her green-blue eyes. At that moment he remembers all the glorious things he has experienced with her like the first kiss they shared or their wedding where this wonderful woman finally became his wife. And when he thought of these moments, he realized that there was only one woman with whom he wants to spend the rest of his life with and that's _his Addie_.

After a while Addison asks nervously "Derek?" because he just stares at her without saying a word. This brings him back from his thoughts and he only thinks of one thing that he wants to do at this moment. So he pulls her to him and kisses her passionately.

After they have to end the kiss because of the need of air they look breathlessly in each others eyes until Addison says "So you think I can go like this?"

But Derek answers with so much love and desire in his eyes "I love you so much Addie and I'm so sorry for how I treated you before and that I haven't told you how much I love you"

When Addison finally hears these words from her husband she has to struggle with tears building up in her eyes.

Derek just caresses her cheek and says "Hey don't cry, everything will be alright, sweetheart. I just realized that you are still the woman with whom I want to spend the rest of my life with and with whom I want to have a family. And I think, if you want, we can build on the time before we have mutually hurt each other and we can go back to just be 'Addison-and-Derek' because I can't imagine a life without you by my side."

Finally Addison finds her voice "You don't believe how long I waited to hear these words from you. I love you so much, Derek. But we can't go back to be just 'Addison-and-Derek'."


	2. Chapter 2

Because of the last statement, Derek is insecure and asks nervously "But if you feel as much for me as I do for you, then why can't we go back to be 'Addison-and-Derek'. I promise you never to hurt you again or run away from you. Please Addie, you are my wife..."

But now Addison interrupts her husband with a smirk on her face "Shhh Derek, calm down. I just say that we can't be just 'Addison-and-Derek' anymore because our little intermezzo in the shower a few weeks ago isn't without consequences" and when she said that she takes his hand and guides it carefully to her abdomen.

Derek just looks shocked, he can't believe what he just heard and with a glance in the direction where Addison has led his hand he stammers "You.. you mea... you mean you..."

To finish Derek's stuttering Addison says with a wide smile and sparkling eyes "Yes Derek, I'm pregnant. In a couple of months we will be three and that is the reason why we are no longer just 'Addison-and-Derek'. We are going to be parents."

As soon as Derek could get a clear thought he lifted Addison up and whirled her around while the two of them laughed loudly and cheerfully. He can't believe the fact that Addison remains with him and they become parents.

After Derek puts Addison back on the ground he kisses her passionately and some tears roll down his cheeks. When Addison notices this, she finishes the kiss and wipes the tears away with her hand, she too had tears in her eyes.

After Derek kissed her again and whispered in her ear how much he loves her, he kneels down, lays a hand on Addison's stomach, smiles widely as she puts her hand on his and says "Hey my little peanut, I'm your daddy. I just wanted you to know how much you are already loved. You don't know how lucky you are to have such a loving and beautiful mommy. I promise to take good care of both of you." Finally he places a gentle kiss on her stomach and gets up so he can look Addison in her wet eyes and kiss her lovingly.

But suddenly, Derek interrupts the kiss and asks anxiously "How do you feel? Are you looking forward to the baby? Are you all right? Do you want to sit down and drink something?"

Addison just smiles and says "Derek, I'm totally fine. I'm really looking forward to our little peanut and I do even more since I know you feel the same. I cannot tell you how happy I am. Last week I had an appointment with my gynecologist and she says the baby and I are completely healthy."

"That sounds great but I won't stop worrying about you two. How far are you?"

"I'm about 7 weeks. Shall I show you the ultrasound picture?"

"Oh yes please"

"Wait a moment, I get the picture and my bag and then we have to go to the prom, Richard will be wondering where we are"

"Oh of course, I've completely forgotten the time"

When Addison returns and shows Derek the picture he is completely overwhelmed although hardly anything can be seen. But before he loses his composure again, Addison takes his hand and says "You can keep the picture, I have two prints, one for each of us. I know these are big news and I'm incredibly happy and don't want to destroy the moment but we really have to go, honey"

Derek smiles at Addison "Of course, I have only given myself a moment of emotionality. Let's go, we have to celebrate the great news and the fact that our little peanut will change our lives forever. So we should use the time when we can still dance without major obstacles"

Thereupon they go hand in hand to the car where Derek holds Addison the car door open, as he assures himself that his pregnant wife is doing well he gives her another kiss before he closes the door and goes to the driver's side. Before he gets into the car he takes one last look at the first picture of his unborn child before he stows it away and they drive to the prom at the hospital.


End file.
